Recently, hybrid motor vehicles and electric motor vehicles as eco cars have been attracting interest. Furthermore, a distribution rate thereof has increased. Hybrid motor vehicles and electric motor vehicles are equipped with a motor as a power source. In order to drive the motor, there is a need to electrically connect a portion between the battery and the inverter, and a portion between the inverter and the motor by a high voltage wire harness. The high voltage wire harness includes a plurality of high voltage wires that is conductive paths.
A plurality of high voltage wire harnesses is suggested. As an example thereof, there is a wire harness disclosed in Patent Literature 1 described below.